Nunu/Strategy
Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * allows to stay in a lane against ranged opponents. * You can choose to interrupt early for partial damage if an opponent is about to run out of range. * It's often beneficial to delay the casting of until the initial round of disables are used. Try to hang back before rushing into a team fight. ;Playing Against * allows its target to run away from fights. Make sure to and any target with on. * Interrupting the charge up on will lower the amount of damage your team takes. * Using Summoner is a surefire way to escape . * With only 1 single target ability that can break a spell shield, is extremely effective against . Tricks ;Ability Usage * Utilizing can enable to constantly harass with and heal with . can also be utilized to trigger more often, especially if laning with a friendly ranged champion like or . * When supporting as , make sure to be a bully in lane by constantly harassing with and making the enemy target you. It is easy to use on cannon minions without taking CS to recover health. If the enemy duo decides to focus you and spend CC, use on your carry and fight. This strategy is effective, but can be mana heavy, so be sure to regularly power on full health minions. * Due to the high slow and long duration of the slow from , it is often a good idea to get at least one rank early game to help get kills. * allows to stay in a lane against ranged opponents, especially against which can be destroyed with a single . It also allows to be a fairly effective jungler due to its healing and true damage. * is a great jungler but an even better counter-jungler. With , you can steal neutral creeps from the enemy jungler and easily return to your jungle route. ** You can use to heal yourself if a fight is not going your way, or to heal some health if you are trying to escape from an enemy. It can often help you avoid death if you a unit while retreating. * has a long cooldown and lasts almost as long seconds. It can be cast on an ally or minion (or just yourself if jungling) and you will still receive the same effect. You should try to always have the buff active. ** Keeping active, you'll need at least 20% Cooldown Reduction. ** Combine this with to chase down a fleeing enemy or escape a pursuer without a gap closer. * Use on an auto-attack based ally to improve their damage output. * Using on a cannon minion can dramatically increase your pushing power. ** Using on a promoted minion can even secure a kill. * One possible effective skill order when playing as a support is to get one level of each skill, immediately improve to level 3, and max out as soon as possible afterwards. This leads to a good combination of harass and utility to make him a useful laning partner and contributor in teamfights. * Regardless of whether you can channel the ability for its full duration, your ultimate is an AoE slow and attack speed debuff that can easily affect the outcome of a teamfight or small skirmish. Prepare to interrupt early quite often for partial damage if an opponent is about to escape its range - in midgame, most characters can escape completely if given its full channel. * Remember to take advantage of lulls in laning to grab neutral monster buffs with your . * The full channel on is most useful in late-game teamfights or if you have teammates with abilities that can knock enemy champions into its area of effect, such as , , or . * can be canceled by crowd control effects such as stun/silence/taunt/etc. Be wary of the enemy champions around you. You can use a or to block crowd control spells. * is most effective when it is used alongside other AoE ultimates such as , or . * is a devastating tool if you bait a fight into a bush. Unwary attackers can end up rushing into an ambush point or a brush filled with teammates, being unknowingly slowed by your ult and becoming vulnerable as they are slowed or after the ult saps them of large quantities of health. * A fully channeled with the addition of and smite can completely wipe a buff camp in the jungle, making him a very effective counter jungler and buff stealer. * Similarly, can out-smite other junglers with and smiting the buff afterwards if necessary. This is also a good way to steal and on Summoner's Rift, or on Twisted Treeline. * does not do any damage while channeling; this means you can start channeling it at a monster camp before attacking to reduce damage taken, or threatening enemy champions while not attracting turret fire. ;Mastery Usage * ;Item Usage * builds like a cross between a tank and a mage, so Ability Power and Armor are in general 's most important stats, as he needs high armor to survive long enough to build up , and ability power for any real kill strength. Most builds are intended to make him very hard to kill and to keep him on the battlefield for very long periods of time. ** Thus, building high-survivability items like is often a good idea. * benefits greatly from both Health Regeneration and Mana Regeneration - particularly Mana Regen, because is a source of health. Using a combined with lets Nunu use far more abilities than other champions early on. If desired, adding a second to the initial purchase allows to cast spells and heal with almost continuously without running out of mana. * If laning, likes to be tanky to be most effective. This puts very effectively in a role of bottom lane support, with both a single target and AoE slow, and single target haste and AS buff. With his high healing rate using , a good player can absorb a tremendous amount of damage and still stay in a lane for a VERY long time. * has a movespeed buff using but will still be outrun by opponents without good boots. , , , and are all good boot choices for depending on playstyle. * As the game progresses to the teamfight stage, Ability Power becomes a crucial stat for . With defensive masteries, runes and a , can be a team's tank without any tank items thanks to his high health gain. * Because can be interrupted with a silence, stun, etc., a is a very useful item, blocking the first crowd control application and giving a better chance of completing the channeling. * will increase the healing ability of your immensely, allowing you to quickly recover after soaking damage. * is also an excellent late game damage item for as its passive magic damage bonus will trigger from both and , and it grants ability power, magic penetration, and health as well. * Since Nunu has two skills that reduce attack speed, an additional or can be used to effectively cripple all marksmen, as well as melee carries like , , and so on. ;Countering * Nunu's laning phase is one of the hardest to counter, due to his spammable , his that restores health and gives him minion kills, and his that allows him to stay in lane for a very long time. * is Nunu's only offensive spell against champions (aside from , which is his ultimate). This means that will render Nunu useless, as he can't stick to a champion without this spell. ** Using a champion that can become untargetable, such as or , can also leave Nunu helpless, as is a delayed projectile. *** is a good choice as his untargetable spell ( / ) has a low cooldown. Also, can interrupt and has enough range to be cast outside of this spell's range. However, Fizz can't deny Nunu's sustain and lacks sustain himself (during early game). *** On other hand, has enough sustain to go into a sustain war with , and his can also be used to avoid taking any damage from . * Remember that is a channeled spell. Save your hard crowd control to interrupt it. It may be a good idea to use ranged, hard Crowd control such as or to be able to interrupt without actually having to enter into its range. * A champion with a high distance dash, such as or , may be able to instantly get out of range and avoid damage. But be wary that Nunu can intentionally interrupt 's channeling so that your champion still takes some damage. * Although he has high survivability he's mostly dependent on his to stay in lane so mana starvation will render him weak. Constant harassment in lane will force him to use his spells when isn't active, so he'll be left with no sustain apart from s. That can force him to tower hug or recall if you can harass him under his turret. Because of this, a champions with long range harass are a great lane counter. Examples are (decent range, and her can harass him under a turret), can stop his ult and the range of his is high enough to easily harass him under a turret. * When you see an enemy going to a brush, be careful of face-checking it. He might start channeling if you get too close. * can be used to counter the high damage of if a way to disrupt the channel is unavailable. Category:Champion strategies Category:Nunu de:Nunu/Strategie ru:Nunu/Strategy